


Virgin Graces

by Snailhair



Series: Virgin Graces [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Cas, Destiel - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Gentle Dean, Humor, M/M, Smut, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, gay kama sutra, sexually conflicted Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:56:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snailhair/pseuds/Snailhair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Castiel tells Dean of how he wishes to get rid of his virgin graces, Dean is caught off guard. But, after coming to terms with his true feelings, Dean gives Cas one night - to do whatever he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

An epiphany struck Castiel, as he sat in a diner with the Winchesters. 

The angel realized that Dean had always been very adamant about changing the status of his sexual chastity. Castiel remembered the time, not too long ago, that Dean had escorted him to a sinful brothel. He clearly recalled walking into the den of iniquity closely behind Dean, staring at all of the females that were beautiful and... seductive. Their scant clothing and alluring perfumes were surprisingly not at all appealing to Castiel. The entire experience made him feel uncomfortable, of course. And nervous. But, Dean was very eager to see him cast aside his virginity. Why was that so?

Castiel's eyes wandered up to stare at Dean, who was sitting beside him. The eldest Winchester was looking across the table at his brother, Sam, who was speaking on a cellular device. The two of them were taking a small break from their current case by having a quick meal, and Castiel was lucky enough to join them. Thankfully, Dean did not notice the angel's stare on him, admiring the forest green hue of his eyes.

As he watched Dean take another bite from his hamburger, Castiel recalled the pizza man and the babysitter. Watching them interact in such a strange, erotic way baffled him. From what Castiel could gather, the pizza man and the babysitter did not know each other. And yet, they were more than willing to perform pleasurable acts on one another. Was that a normal custom for humans? Was intercourse more appealing to them, when their partners were only mere acquaintances? Castiel had always believed that one should at least know a person, before doing such intimate and meaningful acts with them. He, personally, would prefer to do those things with someone he knew. And trusted. And felt a strong bond with...

“What's the matter?”

Castiel blinked, realizing Dean was staring back at him now. The bright green orbs were circling Castiel's face with concern. Dean raised an eyebrow in question, probably wondering why he was being stared at so forcefully. Emotion lodged in the angel's stomach, as he lost himself in Dean's lovely eyes. Staring at him made Castiel wonder if Dean had ever done intimate and meaningful acts with someone. Perhaps it all had been casual for him, just as it was for the pizza man. Besides, how many things were there that Dean Winchester cared about? The angel gulped nervously, remembering that Dean said he counted Castiel among them...

“Cas? Wake up, Cas,” Dean said quietly, waving a hand in front of Castiel's face, “Why are you looking at me? What do you want?”

Castiel couldn't bring himself to speak. For a moment, he only watched Dean roll his eyes and reach for a beer on the table. It occurred to Castiel, that he held Dean in the same regard; this brave, heroic soul that he had saved and admired. Perhaps _Dean_ could help him cast aside his virginity. After all, Dean was the one who suggested it to begin with, and was so determined for Cas to embrace it. Feeling a charge of excitement, Castiel leaned close to Dean's ear, as the man raised a beer bottle to his lips.

“I wish to perform sexual intercourse with you, Dean,” Castiel said quietly.

Dean's eyes flew wide open, as his drink spewed from his mouth. Directly across the table, Sam was doused in the fermented drink. The younger Winchester gasped out loud and shook the golden fluid from angered face in an instant. Dean slapped a hand over his mouth; his eyes the size of golf balls. Castiel watched it all, feeling confused. What was it about his question, that made Dean react so strangely? Sam wiped his face, tilting the phone away from his mouth.

“What the actual hell, Dean?!” The younger brother growled, feeling along the table for a napkin.

“Uh. S – sorry,” Dean stuttered, placing the bottle on the table.

Sam continued to glare at him, as he dabbed his own face with a napkin. While Sam cleaned up the alcohol, Dean suddenly rose to stand. Castiel watched him climb to his feet, noticing that his face was turning pale. Dean's attention wasn't on the angel, though. It was on Sam.

“Cas and I will be right back,” Dean said flatly to his brother.

Castiel's eyebrows knotted together, as Dean reached down to grab him by the collar of his coat and hoist him up. The angel complied with the man's demanding pull, as Dean began to drag him through the diner at a fast pace. Nervousness crept through Castiel's body, as realized that Dean was taking him some place more private. Where they could be _alone_. Was Castiel honestly prepared for this? Was he ready to let go of his virgin graces right _now_? The angel's heart began to pound in his ears, as Dean led him all the way to the men's restroom. 

Once inside, Dean let go of Castiel's coat and searched the room, looking in each stall. It seemed that he was making sure that no one else was near by; confirming that they were completely alone. Castiel studied Dean's cautious movements, as his heart continued to race. The angel's mind was filling with possible scenarios they could act out in this area. Would Dean push him up against the wall and kiss him passionately, like those females in the den of iniquity? Would Dean bend him over and slap his rear, like the pizza man did to the babysitter? Once it appeared that Dean was satisfied with the look of the room, he turned to face Castiel. But his expression wasn't pleasant at all. 

“Cas,” Dean grumbled lowly, appearing angered, “don't ever say anything like that again.”

An odd sensation flew through Castiel, at the sound of Dean's harsh words. It was as if the heart that beat within his vessel had fallen onto the floor; like Dean had caused him physical damage with his words alone. Air escaped from Castiel's open mouth, as he searched Dean's eyes for an explanation.

“Why?” the angel breathed, feeling terribly hurt.

“Because,” Dean said, glancing around as if trying to find words, “because it's... wrong.”

Castiel's eyes dropped to the floor, as he attempted to understand Dean's statement. Wrong? How could it be wrong, when Castiel truly meant what he said? Did the very thought of having sex sicken Dean? But Dean mentioned intercourse so often. How could it possibly offend him, now? Castiel's sight returned to the man in front of him, and he could see disgust harbored in Dean's green eyes. Perhaps the problem was _not_ the intercourse. Perhaps it was Castiel himself...

“I... I'm sorry,” Castiel mumbled carefully, “I did not wish to make you uncomfortable.”

“What the hell was going through your mind?” Dean blurted, gulping afterward.

“I was just,” Castiel paused to look away again, feeling ashamed, “I was thinking about how... how you wanted me to get rid of my virgin graces -”

“With someone else,” Dean interrupted, raising a finger.

Castiel took a deep breath, feeling anger wash over him. How could Dean say that? How could he hurt Castiel in such a way, by denying his own involvement? How could he be so blind to his own desires? 

“Is that truly the only part that matters to you, Dean?” the angel said coolly, stepping closer, “That I share my body with someone else? Anyone else? You seemed quite firm in your pursuit. Are you sure you weren't subconsciously wishing to penetrate my body yourself?”

Dean's mouth fell open and his face drained of color. It seemed that Castiel's words had pierced him on an emotional level. After blinking several times, the man shook his head and turned away slowly; putting his back in Castiel's line of sight. 

“Don't you have some 'heaven' crap to do or something?” he growled toward the wall, unwilling to turn back around.

A painful ache resonated in the angel's chest, as he stared at the back of Dean's head. Though his statement had been honest, Castiel could see that it had upset Dean far too much. Perhaps Cas had overstepped an invisible line, that Dean had drawn around his morals. Or cracked an invisible wall, that he always kept around his true emotions. Either way, Dean wanted him to leave, now. And it caused Castiel genuine, physical pain.

After placing a hand over his aching heart, Castiel flew from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean tried to shake off the weird feeling that Cas left in his stomach, as he made his way back through the diner. Waitresses and customers were breezing by him in a blur, but he was too distracted to even notice. He quickly resumed his seat in front of his brother, before grabbing the beer off the table and chugging the rest. His own hands were shaking around the bottle, making the liquid slosh around inside. _Dammit_. He hated fighting with Cas. Sam, of course, could tell that Dean was feeling jittery. The guy was off the phone, now, and watching Dean with curiosity. 

“Dude,” Sam said, sounding concerned, “are you cool?”

“Yes,” Dean answered too quickly, refusing to meet his brother's eyes.

“Where's Cas?” he asked, glancing around.

Dean took a breath and forced his shoulders to shrug. He didn't know where Cas went. All Dean knew, was that the sight of Cas's pained face was embedded into his brain; making him feel like shit. Just hearing Cas's name made him feel weird.

“He took off. Hey, are you finished yet? We need to get this show on the road,” Dean pressured, getting back up from the table.

He could feel Sam staring at him suspiciously, and he hated when Sam did that. Ugh, it was like the kid could see right through him. Dean pulled out a few dollars and tossed them on the table, as his brother slowly got up. Although he wasn't completely convinced by Dean's words, Sam seemed to be trying to shrug it off and focus on the case.

“Okay... well, it's a pretty long trip to Indiana, if we're still gonna do this -”

“We _are_ still doing this,” Dean said.

“Yeah, but why did Cas leave?” Sam asked, following Dean to the door, “Didn't you say we needed him to get -”

“Cas is gone,” Dean interrupted, finally turning to look his brother in the eye, “We can do this without him. Stop saying his damn name.”

Dean regretted saying it as soon as it was out. He didn't mean for his tone to sound so bitter and angered. But hearing Cas's name just made him feel worse every time he heard it. And now, Sam was _really_ going to want to know what happened in the bathroom. Dean rolled his eyes at his own mistake, before turning to flee to the car. There was no way in hell that he was going to let Sam know what he and Cas were talking about.

 

Dean took the first shift driving. His brother was quiet beside him, as they made their way to Indiana for a case. Thankfully, Sam didn't mention Cas anymore. But even though the angel wasn't mentioned, it didn't mean that he wasn't already eating away at Dean's mind. 

Dean couldn't believe that Cas actually wanted to have sex with him. Did Cas even know what he was asking for? How much did Cas really know about sex, anyway? The guy had watched that stupid porno that one time, so he had to at least know a little bit about it, right? Was he sure that he wanted to do that stuff with _Dean_? Didn't he understand that they would have to get _naked_ together? And _touch_ each other?

As the lines on the asphalt blurred in front of the Impala, Dean thought about being with Cas in the diner bathroom. God, Cas had looked so damn sad. The angel looked like his date had broken up with him before the prom; all upset and heartbroken. Was getting rid of his virginity really that important to him? It didn't seem important to him before, when Dean took him to that whorehouse. Sure, Dean had tried to help Cas get laid that one time, but he did it just to make Cas feel better about 'dying.'

_Are you sure you weren't subconsciously wishing to penetrate my body yourself?_

Dean swerved on the road a little, as Cas's voice replayed in his mind. The sentence had caught him off guard once again. Hearing it the first time made Dean sick. But, thinking about it for the second time made him genuinely question his own motives. Why _did_ Dean try to help Cas get some? Was it out of mere entertainment? What would Dean honestly gain, from helping Cas get laid? Nothing, really... Except knowing that Cas had reached the big 'O' for once in his life...

Dean gulped and tightened his grip on the steering wheel, ashamed of his own thoughts. He knew he shouldn't be thinking about Cas having orgasms; especially when his little brother was sitting next to him. Dean glanced sideways at Sam, who was thankfully snoozing. The sky had grown pitch black, in the time Dean had spent driving and thinking. Indiana was still over a hundred miles away, and it was getting close to midnight. So, to keep from wasting gas, Dean pulled off on the next exit with a motel stay in mind.

He just picked the first motel they came to, and used a stolen credit card to buy a room. Sam didn't complain. In fact, it seemed like the kid was thankful to have an actual bed to sleep in, instead of the cramped car. Once the Winchesters got settled into their room, and Sam's snoring started up, Dean attempted to sleep. He had to force thoughts of Cas away, as he closed his eyes. The angel's soft face kept coming back to his mind – along with thoughts of _orgasms_. But Dean refused to let his mind linger on the damn subject anymore. Soon, the drowsiness took over...

_And Cas was standing in front of him._

_The angel was just standing there in his trench coat, looking the same as he always did. But he was also wearing a pleading expression; blue eyes so big, and full of willingness. Dean knew what the guy wanted. Cas wanted to have sex with him. But Dean just didn't feel right about it._

_“Please, Dean,” Cas begged, actually getting down on his knees, “let me do it.”_

_Dean tried backing up, but his legs wouldn't obey. He was frozen; unable to look anywhere but down into Cas's baby-blues. In his heart, Dean wanted to give Cas anything he wanted. But, his head shook back and forth anyway; denying Cas's odd request._

_“It's too weird, Cas,” Dean mumbled._

_The man could hear that his own voice was void of feeling. He said it because he had to. Not because he wanted to. In fact, Dean was actually relieved to see the unrelenting persistence glow in Cas's eyes. The angel's pleading expression only worsened._

_“I want to do it, Dean,” he repeated, “Please.”_

_Before Dean could fully voice his refusal again, Cas was suddenly reaching up to undo Dean's belt. The man looked down to watch the angel open his pants – and pull out his dick. Holy shit, Cas was actually touching him. The dude had a fistful of Dean's cock, and an innocent look on his face. Keeping his wide blue eyes staring straight up at Dean, Cas slowly opened his mouth and slid it over Dean's dick. The man groaned out loud, feeling pleasure race through his whole body. God, Cas's mouth was so warm and wet. And his tongue moved just the right way. Dean had never had a blow job this good. He had no idea that Cas knew how to give head..._

_“Cas,” Dean cried, rocking his hips a little, “where did you learn this?”_

_At Dean's question, Cas pulled his mouth off of Dean's erection, making a slurping sound as he went. Once his mouth was vacant, a smug grin appeared on his lips, and he blinked up at Dean with amusement._

_“The pizza man,” Cas answered simply._

_And, with that, the angel returned his mouth to Dean's rock-hard dick. The man groaned again, watching Cas suck him. Oh, God, he was so good at it. Cas's eyes never left Dean's, as his head bobbed back and forth. And he hardly blinked at all..._

“Dean.”

Dean opened his eyes, as he felt his arm being shaken. He blinked several times, until Sam's blurry form slowly came into focus. The guy was leaning over Dean's bed in the dim motel light; looking a little worried. 

“You okay, man?” Sammy asked, voice full of concern, “Did you have a bad dream?” 

“Huh?” Dean grumbled, confused.

“You were groaning in your sleep,” Sam explained.

Dean attempted to swallow, but he found that his mouth was too dry. As he lay staring up at his little brother, Dean's dream slowly returned to his mind – and embarrassment flashed through him. Oh, shit. He had been moaning out loud in his sleep. _Sex_ moans! Dean casually glanced down, to see that his dick was nearly at a full solute under the thin blanket. Dammit! He had a freaking boner and everything! Sam's stare was beginning to feel very uncomfortable.

“Uh. I'm fine,” Dean lied gruffly, “I just... need to take a leak.” 

Dean carefully maneuvered out of bed, so that his brother couldn't see his erection, before quickly stumbling into the bathroom and shutting the door. Once he was alone, Dean turned to glare down at his boner in the dark. Son of a bitch. His body was such a traitor. He thought he didn't feel anything sexual for Cas. But clearly, he had been wrong. The way Cas looked a moment ago in his dream – blue eyes full blown with lust, his mouth full of Dean's dick – made Dean seriously think about reconsidering. 

“Dammit,” the man breathed, glancing up at his sleepy reflection in the mirror. 

As Dean glanced over his own weary face in the dark, he realized that he already knew the answer to his dilemma. He was just going to have to do it. He was going to have to have sex with Cas. Just one night. Just a few hours of awkwardness, to get rid of Cas's virginity, and everything could go back to normal. Hell, Dean had one-night-stands all his life. Having one with Cas probably wouldn't be any different, right? Besides, Dean knew his mind wasn't going to rest until he did it, anyway. 

Dean was going to take Cas's virginity. But, he needed to arrange a few things first.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel stared out into the sea, watching the waves crash against the rocks near the shore. The sky was turning dark orange overhead, as the clouds dispersed across the vast horizon. The angel had come here, to perch on top of a vacant and broken lighthouse near the ocean, to escape his sadness.

But it found him anyway.

Castiel was plagued with the remembrance of what had transpired earlier in the diner, between him and Dean. Simply recalling the look of disgust in Dean's expression made Castiel cringe. He knew it would be difficult to face Dean again... If he _ever_ faced him again. Castiel knew there was a strong possibility that Dean no longer wished to interact with him because of his blunt request. 

But, as Castiel pondered on Dean's reaction, anger began to accompany his misery. He found himself recalling instances from their past, in which Dean had deliberately pushed him away; especially when it came to personal matters. But Castiel _never_ pushed Dean away. On the contrary, the angel always did his best to pull Dean closer. And now, Castiel was opening up to Dean; offering him one of the only things he had left to give. And Dean was still ungrateful. 

Amidst his anguished thoughts, Castiel suddenly heard Dean's voice. It wafted on the ocean breeze to him, and faded into his subconscious as a prayer.

“ _Cas_.”

Cas's heart fluttered at the sound, feeling his own eyes widen. Dean actually wished to speak to him? The notion secretly delighted Castiel. But, after remembering his last thoughts of Dean's ungratefulness, the angel settled back into his anger. Castiel considered tuning out Dean's voice, but a part of him actually wanted to know what the man had to say.

“ _Cas, can you come here? I'm in room twelve, at the Lake Side Motel. Outside Columbus, Ohio_.”

Castiel blinked toward the glistening ocean, feeling a bit confused. Dean was never that specific, when he prayed. Perhaps Dean really needed to see him. But, he probably only needed Castiel to do something; like fly around and retrieve things for him, as if he thought of Castiel as his pet, instead of his friend. The terrible thought made the angel's jaw clinch tight with bitterness. Dean only wanted Castiel around when it was convenient for him. The angel stood on the lighthouse roof, silently refusing to go.

“ _Hey_ ,” Dean continued to pray, sounding impatient, “ _I know you can hear me, Cas. I would really appreciate it if you could come, now_.”

Dean? Appreciate something? The idea made Castiel roll his eyes. The angel continued to watch the waves break against the shore, as Dean huffed a loud sigh in his subconscious. 

“ _Cas. Please. I don't have all night_ ,” the man grumbled.

Rage coursed through the angel, at the sound of Dean's annoyance. In an effort to confront the man, Castiel flew from the lighthouse to the motel room Dean was in, with his hands balled into fists. Dean, who was standing in the middle of the room as if he'd been pacing, spun around to face him instantly. The man seemed surprised to see Castiel in such a state of grievance. And seeing Dean's lovely face only made Castiel feel worse.

“You want me to help you, Dean?” the angel growled, stepping forward with a glare, “you faithless, heartless coward! I've done everything for you! _I'm_ the one who dragged you from hell! _I'm_ the one who rebelled against heaven for you! _I'm_ the one who comes whenever you call! Everything I've done, I did for you! When was the last time _you_ helped _me_ , Dean?!”

As Castiel was stomping forward, Dean was backing away with shock and worry in his eyes. The back of his legs eventually hit the bed behind him, and he fell to sit down on the edge of it; still staring up at Castiel with large, emerald eyes full of shock. The man held his hands up in surrender, appearing guilty.

“Whoa, whoa,” he breathed, “Look, I figured you'd be upset -”

“Upset?” Castiel repeated in awe, “No, Dean. There are no words to describe how I feel right now. I have half a mind to abandon you here, and refuse to ever help you again.”

Pure horror flashed in Dean's eyes, at the sound of Castiel's threat. Dean instantly reached out and grabbed the hem of Cas's coat, as if he feared the angel would disappear.

“No, wait! Cas, I didn't ask you to come here to help me,” he said quickly, shaking his head.

Castiel took a few easing breaths. He could see the honesty shining in Dean's bright eyes. The man looked truly eager to make Castiel stay. The angel stood up straight, allowing his glare to ease a bit.

“Then what else could you possibly want from me?” Castiel spoke with acid.

Dean blinked, seeming shocked at Cas's words. And Castiel, himself, was also surprised to hear the bitterness in his own tone. He never talked to Dean in such a rude way. Luckily, Dean seemed willing to forgive Castiel's blatant disregard for niceties. The man swallowed harshly and carefully stood back up from the bed, letting go of Cas's coat in the process. His expression was slowly shifting into something a bit more vulnerable. Castiel could see anxiousness beginning to grow in his green eyes. 

“Listen,” Dean began, glancing around nervously, “I, uh, got Sam to drive to Bobby's for me. So, he should be gone until tomorrow... and I got some stuff from a store down the road...”

Dean was shifting around strangely as he spoke; toying with his own hands, never allowing his eyes to rest on a certain spot for very long, nudging the floor with his boots. Castiel tilted his head slightly, as he took in the sight of Dean's odd behavior. What was the matter with him? Why was he acting so jittery?

“Plus, I... I did...” Dean paused to roll his eyes at his own stuttering words, “I did some uncomfortable research online -”

“Dean,” Castiel interrupted him, bringing his rambling to a halt, “what are you talking about?”

Though it took him another moment, Dean finally met Castiel's eyes. The man swallowed bracingly, as if he was about to say something that caused him great discomfort. Castiel waited patiently for Dean's answer, watching his face turn pale.

“I changed my mind,” Dean eventually answered, “I wanna take it.”

Castiel looked around the room, trying to figure out what object Dean was talking about. What exactly did Dean want to take? The angel couldn't recall a recent conversation they shared, in which Dean spoke of a specific item. 

“Take what, Dean?” Castiel finally asked, feeling lost.

Dean took a single step closer to Castiel in the room, causing the space between them to dwindle considerably. The angel's eyes flickered to the man's lips, and he watched them move as Dean said - 

“Your virginity.”

A tingling sensation emanated in Cas's stomach, at the sound of Dean's low voice. The same feeling he had in the diner was slowly returning. He could feel the excitement rushing back to him in waves. Dean had changed his mind? Did he truly wish to give Castiel what he wanted? Dean took a few steps around the angel to get to the small motel table. He picked up an open beer bottle and took a large drink from it; briefly staring toward the ceiling. Castiel watched the man drink, unable to stop the smile from emerging on his own face. 

“I'm giving you the night to get it out of your system, okay?” Dean said, lowering the bottle to speak firmly toward Cas, “One night. That's it. After sunrise, I don't wanna hear anymore about 'virgin graces,' got me?”

Castiel nodded eagerly, as excitement and nervousness caused him to grin awkwardly. He was pleased beyond words; too delighted to even hold down his own smile. Dean nodded in return, before gulping the rest of his alcohol. He then turned to the laptop on the table behind him, and leaned down to look at the screen.

“Come over here,” the man beckoned, “you need to take a look at this first.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here are the first three chapters, of the newly revised Virgin Graces. I certainly hope that it's up to par. (God knows I took extra care in crafting it, this time.) :) More chapters are going to follow soon. I promise. :) Thank you very much, for reading. And I do hope you'll drop me a line to tell me what you think. :) (All you folks on Tumblr, thank you for the encouragement. You'll never know how much it means to me.) :)


	4. Chapter 4

Dean paced back and forth in front of the motel beds, while Cas stared at the computer screen across the room. It hadn't been exactly 'fun' for him to look up the web site the angel was now studying. Kama Sutra for two guys wasn't something Dean Winchester usually searched for on the internet. But he felt like he and Cas both needed some sort of reference to look at, when showtime came. Especially Cas. Dean was pretty sure the guy had never witnessed normal sex before, let alone sex between two guys. 

Nervousness was starting to eat at Dean, as his boots scuffed along the floor. Oh, God. He was getting ready to have sex with another guy. With _Cas_. Sighing heavily, Dean wandered back over to the mini-fridge and grabbed another beer out of it. The man used his trembling fingers to crack it open before chugging half of the bottle in one go. Shit. The alcohol wasn't doing its freaking job. Dean could still feel every little emotion pumping through his veins. 

With another small breath, Dean glanced back at Cas. The angel was still staring at the screen, seeming completely calm and curious. And the sight of his mellow composure made Dean feel even more anxious. What the hell was he doing? Studying for an exam or something?

“Find something yet?” Dean asked gruffly.

Cas glanced up to meet Dean's eyes, and an innocent smile spread over his lips.

“These positions are quite interesting, Dean,” the angel replied casually, as if he was talking about stuffed animals instead of naked men.

“Yeah. They're freakin' fantastic,” Dean grumbled flatly, “You gonna pick one, or just sit there and stare at them all night?”

Cas gave Dean an odd look, at the sound of his darkened tone. Dean didn't mean to be so damn bitchy. Cas didn't deserve to be talked to like that. Feeling guilty, Dean sat the half-empty bottle of beer down, before rubbing his forehead.

“Sorry,” the man said, “I just... I'm -” _nervous_ was the word he needed to use, but he didn't want to sound like a teenager having sex for the first time, even though it was how he felt. So, instead, he finished with, “... ready to get this over with.”

Though Cas studied Dean for an extra moment, he nodded with patience, before his blue eyes eventually fell back to the screen.

“Well, this position looks most enjoyable,” the angel replied, pointing at the computer.

Dean sighed with relief. Thank God, step one was finally over. Dean shuffled over to stand behind Cas and look over the angel's shoulder. On the screen, two figures – one red and one blue – were contorted into an erotic pose. The blue figure was laying down on his back, while the red figure was standing up; drilling into the blue guy from the edge of the bed, while they faced each other. Dean tried to gulp down his own fear, as he stared at the picture. One of those figures was about to be Dean. And the other was about to be Cas...

“Which... uh, which one do you want? Red or blue?” Dean asked, too afraid to look directly at Cas.

The angel actually took the time to think about his answer, which left Dean with nothing to do but wait and stare at the guy-on-guy sex in front of him. In his mind, Dean was begging for Cas to say blue. He sure as hell wasn't ready to take a dick in the ass... But, if that's what Cas wanted, then Dean would let him have it. Because this was his night, after all... 

“Um,” Cas hesitated, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes, “... blue.”

Dean exhaled the breath he'd been holding and hung his head in relief. Oh, praise the stars above. His ass was safe for now. After regaining some courage, Dean reached over Cas's shoulder and gently shut the laptop. Behind the computer was the bag of 'goodies' he'd bought at the store earlier. The angel was watching studiously, as the man grabbed the plastic bag and dumped the contents onto the table. It was mostly condoms and lube; the cheap kind, that Dean could actually afford. But he had also bought a few first aid items, too. Just in case. Cas's eyes widened at the big pile.

“Are all of these things necessary for intercourse, Dean?” he asked, sounding shocked.

“Normally? No. For us? Yes,” Dean answered, searching the pile.

“Why is it different for us?” Cas asked.

The man picked up one of the tubes of lube, and stepped away from the table to crack the seal. He was trying to keep himself busy; trying to focus on something, so that he wouldn't have to think about what he was getting ready to do.

“Because,” Dean explained, picking at the plastic label on the tube, “not only are we both dudes, but you're an angel. I've seen you demolish buildings with your voice, so forgive me if I take precautions.”

“Dean.”

The man looked up from the tube in his hand, at the close proximity of Cas's voice. The angel was standing very close in front of him, now; wearing a comforting expression. Dean found it hard to look away from the large eyes that bore into him. Geez, they were so damn _blue_. 

“You don't have to be afraid,” Cas uttered softly.

“I'm not afraid,” Dean countered instantly, “Do I look afraid to you?”

“Yes,” Cas replied simply.

Dean swallowed harshly, letting his eyes wander all around the angel's understanding face. Was it even possible to lie to Cas? It made him wonder how long Cas had known that he was... scared. Yes, scared. Demons and ghosts were a day dream, compared to having sex with Cas. What if he hurt Cas? What if Cas hurt _him_? What if someone found out? What if -

Cas's hands suddenly rose up to cup both sides of Dean's face. The man pulled himself out of his own worried thoughts, as he stared at the angel in front of him. Cas's fingers were soft and gentle. And his face was so pretty to look at. Had Cas's face always been this pretty? Had his skin always felt so smooth? Had his lips always looked so delicious?

“How does intercourse normally begin, Dean?” Cas asked quietly, seeming eager to learn.

Dean's heartbeat was picking up pace, as he carefully eased closer to Cas. He could feel himself letting go of his fear. All of his worry and doubt were fading away, as he stared into Cas's baby blues. He found himself suddenly leaning forward, his body acting on its own.

“Like this,” Dean muttered.

Dean pressed his lips to Cas's for the first time, and it felt better than he ever thought possible. Their eyes closed, the tube fell out of Dean's hand, and two of them wrapped each other in an embrace that made chills shoot straight down Dean's back. He crushed Cas's warm body against him, feeling the softness of the angel's trench coat against his bare arms. Shit, holding Cas like this was better than holding anyone else he'd ever been with... 

Dean was surprised to feel Cas's tongue enter his mouth without warning. The man sighed behind their kiss, feeling a boner twitch to life inside his pants. Boy, Cas sure was ready to do this, wasn't he? Dean couldn't remember the last time someone kissed him so passionately. Before Dean could get too into it, though, Cas carefully pulled his mouth away.

“Dean,” the angel breathed, his lips wet and darkened, “don't we have to be naked in order to do this?”

“Yeah,” the man nodded, “but we'll -”

In the middle of Dean's sentence, a gigantic breeze suddenly rushed over his body. Dean's sight dropped to see why the hell he could feel the open air against his bare skin – and realized that all of his clothes were gone. And so were Cas's. They were both suddenly naked; standing in front of each other, in nothing but their skin. Dean's hands instantly shot down over his own manhood out of embarrassment, as he realized that Cas must have disrobed them with his grace.

“Cas! What the hell?!” Dean growled, feeling heat rush over his own cheeks.

Cas – who seemed indifferent about standing completely naked, _with an erection_ , in front of Dean – looked a little confused.

“What's the matter?” the angel asked, “You said we were supposed to be naked.”

“Yeah, but taking off each others clothes is part of the fun,” Dean explained, surprised to feel himself growing hard behind his own hand.

“Okay, then,” Cas nodded, raising his hand.

Before Dean could stop him, Cas had already replaced their clothes. Dean sighed in frustration, seeing that Cas's entire suit was back on him. The man felt teased, now, because he'd already seen Cas's naked body once. Now, taking the clothes back off seemed like a lot of work.

“This... is kinda useless now, Cas,” Dean mumbled flatly.

Cas took a moment to think about it; glancing between Dean's and his own clothes.

“Perhaps you're right, Dean,” he agreed, “Should I...?”

Dean gave a single nod, knowing exactly what Cas was thinking. The angel raised his hand for the second time, and their clothes vanished once again. When they were both naked, Dean paused to look over Cas's entire bare body. The guy looked like he'd been hiding a little bit of muscle, under those clothes all this time. His olive skin was so smooth and warm looking, and his torso and arms were grooved with muscles and veins. Not to mention the big, throbbing dick he was pointing at Dean with...

“Y – you're beautiful, Dean,” Cas said lowly.

Dean's eyes wandered up Cas's bare chest to see his pretty face again. The angel had been admiring the man's body, too; as they stood motionless in the room. A faint blush had been growing on Cas's face, making Dean remember that this was Cas's first time for everything. This was the first time he'd kissed anyone, and taken his own clothes off. And Dean felt oddly proud, to be the one that caused the pink color to bloom on Cas's cheeks.

Dean carefully shook himself out of his own thoughts, before reaching down to pick the tube of lube back up off the floor. Now that he could feel the same excitement that Cas must have been feeling, Dean was pretty eager to get started. 

“Okay, Cas, baby,” Dean said casually, nodding toward the bed, “You're the blue guy. Go lay down.”

Dean had tacked on the 'baby' to make Cas feel more comfortable. And he didn't miss that Cas bit his bottom lip as he passed him; blushing harder. Dean raised an eyebrow as he followed Cas to the bed, wondering why he looked so shy.

“I... I like it when you call me 'baby,' Dean,” the angel mumbled, gently falling onto his back.

Dean grinned, feeling heat on his own cheeks. God, he felt like a teenager all over again; nervous and excited and horny as hell. Dean couldn't quite remember feeling this way during _his_ first time. In fact, he couldn't remember his first time at all. 

After dismissing the thought of his own first sexual experience, Dean walked up to stand in front of Cas. The angel looked really good; just laying there, with his pale legs dangling over the bed, and his dick growing harder by the second. Dean couldn't stop his eyes from wandering back to Cas's erection. The thing was practically begging for his attention. But, in an effort to get things going, Dean gently kicked Cas's legs apart, before squirting some lube onto his own fingers.

“Like I said before, I did some research, ” Dean reminded, tossing the tube away, “so according to... what ever the hell that website was... I have to hurt you, in order to _not_ hurt you.” 

Cas gave Dean an odd look, as Dean reached down to carefully raise Cas's legs up. The angel was understandably confused by the man's statement. Hell, Dean was pretty confused when he read it the first time, too.

“It was to my understanding that intercourse didn't hurt at all,” Cas said, taking hold of his own knees.

“It doesn't... after the first time,” Dean said carefully, “Now, do yourself a favor and relax.”

Dean watched and waited, as Cas laid back completely and took a deep breath. Once he was sure Cas was nice and comfortable, Dean glanced down to gently press his wet fingertips against the angel's tight hole. A twinge of discomfort flickered across Cas's face at Dean's motions, making Dean feel bad. He didn't want Cas to be in pain tonight. Being extremely slow, Dean pressed in a little harder, sliding one of his fingers all the way inside.

Cas's eyes widened, as his mouth fell open to breathe. Dean found himself drinking in Cas's reactions; watching his lips pucker slightly, and his chest rise and fall with his breathing. And, _dear God_ , his hole was so tight and hot. The sensation of it clinching against Dean's fingers gave the man more chills. Ugh, Dean couldn't wait to be inside of Cas. He slowly thrust his finger in and out, just like the website directed, before carefully adding another.

“Are you sure this is correct, Dean?” Cas grunted, biting his bottom lip again.

“My fingers are a lot smaller than my dick,” Dean said honestly, “I've gotta open you up. Just relax, baby.”

Dean caught that Cas's eyes rolled back a little, at the sound of the pet name. Maybe calling Cas 'baby' really _did_ get him off. Dean continued prodding his fingers into Cas's hole, feeling the ring of muscle beginning to loosen up. Unfortunately, Cas didn't look comfortable at all. But Dean desperately wanted to bang him. It was a stark difference, to how he'd been feeling earlier.

“Do you feel ready?” Dean asked lightly, feeling hopeful.

“I... I think so,” the angel breathed.

Dean raised up and carefully removed his fingers from Cas's ass; making sure to be gentle with him. Once his hand was free, Dean dashed quickly to the table to grab a box of condoms, before quickly dashing back to the bed. He wanted to hurry up with it, before Cas could freak out. Dean could feel his own dick throbbing between his legs, as he ripped the box open and grabbed one of the condoms from inside.

“What's that, Dean?” Cas asked, sounding confused.

“A condom,” Dean said, pausing to rip it open with his teeth, “It keeps me from filling you up with, uh... white stuff.”

“White stuff?” Cas repeated, his eyes widening with realization. “Oh. You mean the stuff that the babysitter was swallowing from the pizza man?”

The condom fell out of Dean's mouth, as his jaw dropped open. Holy shit. If this was Cas's version of talking dirty, then it was certainly working on him. The man was painfully hard already, and thinking about dirty porn was only making it worse. But, he could see that Cas was asking an honest question. Dean thought for a moment, as he glanced between the condom in his hand and Cas's blue eyes. 

“I'll let you decide, Cas,” he said, remembering that this night belonged to him, “Would you like to use a condom, or not?”

Cas glanced down for a moment, letting his eyes wander around the room. Dean waited patiently, not wanting to rush him. Eventually, Cas looked back up.

“Well... I always thought that intercourse consisted of skin-on-skin contact, so I -”

“No condom it is, then,” Dean shrugged, tossing the thing away.

Once he'd gotten his answer, Dean quickly reached down to carefully bend Cas in half again. The angel gasped a little at Dean's forcefulness, but seemed willing to comply. Dean took hold of his own dick and lined it up at Cas's wet entrance, before ever-so-slowly pressing against it. He watched Cas's head tilt back, and saw the muscles strain in the angel's neck, as he slid inside the tight space. Dean could tell that Cas was holding down a noise as he tried to slide in, as if he was in pain. Hoping to aid the process, Dean rubbed the rest of the lube from his fingers onto his dick, so he could go in more easily. With a tiny, forceful shove, Dean finally slid all the way in.

Cas's mouth fell open to pant, as his head tilted farther back. Dean thrust slowly at first, but he was almost unable to stop himself from picking up speed. Hearing the tiny noises squeaking from Cas's lips only made him want to go faster. Son of a bitch. Cas was so _tight_. Dean's dick had never been in an ass before, and he was pleasantly surprised to find it felt just as good as any other bodily opening. Shit. It might have even been _better_.

“It – it hurts, Dean,” Cas gasped, looking down to watch Dean entering him over and over.

“It's alright, Cas, babe,” Dean panted, “It'll feel better. I promise.”

Dean was just taking a guess. He wasn't really sure if it would feel better for Cas or not. The website had said that there would be discomfort at first, but he didn't read much passed that. All Dean knew for sure, was that he could not stop pounding into Cas. He was clinging to Cas's trembling legs, and giving it all he had. The more Cas clenched against him, the faster Dean's dick went. After one particularly vigorous thrust, Cas groaned loudly; clutching fist-fulls of the bed with both of his hands. And the sound sent Dean's pelvis racing.

“Dammit,” Dean moaned under his breath.

The man was already nearing the edge of orgasm. Cas's muscles were drawn tight around him, coaxing him into coming. And Dean's eyes were wandering over the rest of Cas's body; taking in the pure sight of him groaning and straining. God, he looked so damn _good_ , with all of his muscles tensed up under his tan skin. Cas's craned neck displayed his veins, thick with blood. His Adam's apple bobbed as he gasped for breath. The angel's small whimpers, though, were what finally pushed Dean over the edge.

“Ah! Cas! Oh my _god_!” Dean groaned, feeling himself pulsing inside Cas.

Chemicals flooded Dean's system, making him swoon around in delirium for a second. He tried to let the high linger, by giving a few more tiny thrusts into Cas's ass. But, then, he realized that Cas wasn't making noises anymore. Dean slowly pulled out of Cas and blinked down at him several times, trying to figure out what had happened. Cas, though, wasn't looking back at him anymore. His blue eyes were directed at the wall across the room. It seem like the angel didn't enjoy the sex as much as Dean did. And Dean felt guilty as hell almost instantly.

“Cas?” he asked, reaching down to pat the angel's thigh, “You okay?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I remember the first time I wrote this chapter. I almost couldn't find a stopping place. 'Cause I just kept wanting to write. :) I know the end of this chapter is a bit confusing, but all will become clear in the next one. :) I am currently working on another fic right now, while I'm trying to revise and post this one, (Argh, I have too much going on!) But, I promise to get more of this out asap. :) Thank you guys so much for the comments, btw! I adore hearing your feed back! I hope you'll stick around for more smutty-goodness! :)


	5. Chapter 5

“Cas?” Dean repeated, touching the angel's thigh again.

Castiel gently pushed away from Dean and rolled onto one side; curling into a ball to hug his own knees. He stared at the distant wall of the motel room for a moment, trying to process what had just taken place. The lower region of his body was aching, and he felt strange. Was this truly how it felt to perform intercourse? It didn't feel pleasant at all. On the contrary, it was actually quite painful. Disappointment rested heavily in the angel's heart, as he recalled the acute discomfort of having Dean's member stretch him open. Perhaps Castiel's preconceived knowledge of intercourse had been completely wrong. Perhaps sex wasn't as enjoyable as he once believed it to be. 

“Hey,” Dean said, placing a firm hand on Cas's bare back, “Are you okay?”

Castiel took a long breath of exasperation. He knew that Dean was genuinely worried about him, but the angel wasn't sure how to respond. His mind was full of thoughts and his body was in pain. 

“You said my father's name, Dean,” Castiel mumbled, remembering how uncomfortable it made him feel.

As the angel attempted to rid his mind of the unsettling memory, he heard Dean sigh begin to walk around the bed. The man was suddenly in Cas's line of vision, kneeling down on the floor, in order to look at the angel properly. Castiel couldn't help but notice the small amount of sweat glistening on Dean's face and shoulders, as remorse glowed in his green eyes.

“I'm sorry. I'll try not to say it again,” he promised, his deep voice full of comfort, “Are you hurt?”

Castiel took a moment to assess his own body, able to feel the pain throbbing from his backside, before forcing a nod. Yes, his vessel was hurt. But his heart felt even worse. Dean's moist lips formed a frown, as he reached toward Castiel's face. The angel remained still, while the man wiped some of the moisture from his temple.

“Then, I'm sorry about that, too,” he nearly whispered, sounding genuine, “I wasn't trying to hurt you.”

Castiel nuzzled slightly against Dean's hand. He knew that Dean was being honest. Perhaps he had gotten carried away in his own actions, and became unaware of Castiel's discomfort. Even though Dean had caused him pain, Castiel still wanted to feel the man's touch on his body. His vessel yearned to interact with Dean again; to have Dean end his chastity. And the remembrance of his own innocence made him wonder...

“Was... was that it, Dean? Am I not a virgin anymore?” Castiel asked, feeling terrible.

Dean took a moment to glanced around the room and form his words. In the meantime, his thumb carefully edged down to softly trace a line against Castiel's cheek. Cas indulged in the tender feeling, as Dean's eyes returned.

“Do you feel like one?” the man asked.

Castiel paused to meditate on his own vessel; trying to sense a change in his manor of being. But nothing seemed different. He still felt as virtuous as the day his father created him. The angel nodded again, feeling as if he had failed at executing a simple task.

“Well, it's only,” Dean briefly looked at the clock on the wall, “... a quarter 'til one. The sun won't rise for a few more hours... Wanna try something else?”

Hope swept through Castiel's veins, at the sound of Dean's suggestion. All of his weighted pain seemed to fade immediately, as he nodded again feverishly. Yes! He certainly _did_ want to try something else. The night was still young, and his body was still pining for intercourse.

The angel swiftly let go of his knees and slowly rose up to sit, in order to see Dean more clearly. Dean seemed just as eager as Castiel, to begin again, because he slithered onto the bed in a crouched position; prying closer to the angel, with heat in his eyes. Castiel only had time to register that Dean's lips were puckering, before their mouths collided for the second time. The angel had no idea why Dean was being so generous tonight; by giving in to Castiel's every whim, and behaving in such a physically affectionate manor. But Castiel was glad to see him act so lovingly. He kissed Dean back as vigorously as he could; mimicking the same tongue movements that he had learned from the pizza man. 

As the two of them maneuvered their way to the middle of the bed, Castiel felt one of Dean's hands glide along his body. It was caressing his bare skin and heading downward as their mouths clashed; only stopping just below his navel. But the sensation of it caused Cas's hips rock a little. Everything in his body wanted Dean's hand to keep going south. Dean pulled his mouth away from Castiel's just enough to speak. Their foreheads pressed together as he did, locking their eyes together. Castiel could see a potent emotion resting in the emerald pools before him. Dean appeared determined and worried at the same time. 

“I... I'm gonna do something,” the man forced out, his voice a little high, “Something that I don't really want to do. But I'm doing it for you. Okay, feather brain?”

Castiel nodded, even though he was confused by Dean's words. What could it be, that Dean was trying to force himself into? Was it something painful, such as the act he had just performed on Castiel? Was it something shameful? Something sinful? 

Before Castiel could ask what it was, Dean was sliding downward on the bed. He inched down Castiel's body until his head was even with the angel's pelvis. Dean rested a forearm on either side of Cas's hips, and glanced down at the organ throbbing between Cas's thighs. Castiel swallowed a gulp, as he felt Dean's hot breath brush against his most sensitive area. The man looked up for a moment, and Castiel could see an odd mixture of fear and disgust in his expression.

“This never leaves the room,” he warned, giving Cas a stern look.

“Of course it won't,” Castiel agreed, “Once an event occurs, it's impossible to change the location that it happened in, Dean.”

Dean sighed heavily, as if Castiel's comment had exasperated him. The man's hot breath sent a jolt of arousal to Castiel's erection; causing it to flicker around against his stomach.

“No, Cas,” the man grumbled, “I mean, you can never let anyone know that I did what I'm about to do. Okay?”

Castiel nodded slowly at Dean's request, though he still didn't understand the meaning behind it. His curiosity was peaked by the man's hesitation. What was so terrible about the act Dean was getting ready to perform? Castiel watched Dean's eyes fall to look at the shaft in front of him, seeing strong resolve build in his large eyes. After taking a bracing breath, Dean closed his eyes tightly and grabbed Castiel's hardened member with his entire hand – before leaning down to slide his mouth over it.

Castiel's jaw fell, at the sensation of Dean's hot, wet mouth around his sensitive organ. The feeling was unlike anything else Castiel had ever experienced. The angel stared, mesmerized, as Dean's lips closed around the veined shaft and began to slide up and down. Dean's eyes remained closed tightly, but Castiel could feel the man's tongue moving against the underside of his erection. A small groan escaped the angel's mouth for he could stop it. Oh, the sensation of Dean's mouth suctioned around him was so _amazing_. After a few bobs of his head, Dean removed his mouth for a moment; his face tightened with distaste. 

“My god, this is gross,” the man mumbled under his breath.

Once again, the mention of his father made Castiel uncomfortable. He gave Dean a look of disappointment, to which Dean's expression softened and he waved a dismissing hand.

“I know, I know. Thou shall not say the lord's name, while giving a BJ. I'm sorry,” he sighed.

Castiel tilted his head a little. Was that what this act was called? A BJ? Dean took a few steadying breaths, seeming to regain courage, before slipping Cas's erection back into his mouth. Castiel sighed, feeling every tiny taste bud on Dean's tongue rub against the sensitive underside of his throbbing organ. Dean might not have enjoyed performing this act, but Cas certainly did. The angel's tilted his head back and he closed his eyes, feeling pleasure rush through his body. _This_ was what intercourse was supposed to feel like.

Dean was applying a small amount of suction as he moved; hollowing his cheeks and slurping up his own saliva. The blood in Castiel's body was flooding his entire pelvis, inducing his brain to experience phenomenal neurological reactions. His heart pounded behind his ribs, causing his lungs to work harder and faster. The angel gently rocked his hips with Dean's wonderful motions, as he felt the intense sensation becoming stronger. 

“This... this is so much better, Dean,” Castiel panted, opening his eyes to watch the man work.

Dean didn't reply to Castiel's praise. He only brought his hand up to accompany his mouth; sliding it up and down in unison with his lips. Just watching Dean's skilled performance was causing Castiel to tremble with need. The sensation was growing more potent in Castiel's body; stronger, and more intense. He could feel that his body was close to doing something. The pleasure was beginning to mount toward something. But what was it? Castiel rocked a little more forcefully into Dean's mouth, wanting to find out. 

His eager movement caused Dean to choke a little. The man quickly slid his mouth off of the solid organ and coughed a bit, but continued to stroke it with his hand. Castiel could hardly catch his breath. He was panting and whimpering without being aware. It was going to happen very soon. _Something_ was going to happen!

“Hey,” Dean said calmly, meeting Castiel's eyes, “let me know when you're about to -”

The moan that ripped from Castiel's throat cut Dean's sentence in half. The angel looked down to watch the white stuff pulse from his own erection, as acute pleasure graced his body. Specks of ivory fluid landed almost everywhere in the immediate area – including the side of Dean's freckled face. The man's eyes widened as he ducked down; shielding himself from the erupting member.

“Geez, Cas,” he growled, voice muffled, “you could have told me!”

Castiel couldn't get his mouth to work, in order to reply to Dean. Instead, the angel's weak arms gave out and he landed flat on his back; to blink hazily up at the ceiling. The euphoric high he was currently experiencing made faint, small dots appear in his vision. In the aftermath of his first orgasm, Castiel could only attempt to catch his breath, and be in awe of the human body. Sexual intercourse was an astonishing marvel, that Castiel knew he would never be able to fully understand. But, with Dean, anything seemed possible...

Castiel could feel Dean moving around in the bed below him, and suddenly longed to see him. He wanted to thank Dean, and touch him, and give him all the gratitude that he deserved for helping Castiel experience intercourse for the first time.

“Dean,” the angel called.

Castiel attempted to raise his hand, but it fell back against the bed. His body was weak from the physical exertion of orgasm. Thankfully, though, Dean soon crawled up to sit beside him. Castiel rolled his head toward the man, watching him wipe some of the white stuff from his cheek. Dean suddenly looked more beautiful than he ever had before.

“Feel better?” the man asked, wearing a tiny smile on his lips.

Castiel felt an abundance of gratitude. It was more than he could ever fully give, but he craved to give some anyway. The angel forced his arm up to hook around Dean's neck and gently pulled him down into a fresh kiss. This one was softer than all the ones before it; with more emotion. Castiel cradled the back of Dean's head once he parted their moist lips, looking into his beautiful eyes once again, as their foreheads rested together.

“That was amazing, Dean,” Castiel breathed, “I want to do it again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always adored the thought of Dean Winchester's beautiful lips wrapped tight around Castiel's dick. It was only a matter of time before I wrote it into this fic, to be honest. :) (Thank you Jensen Ackles, for having such perfectly puckered lips.) :) I still hope that this all sounds realistic for you, though. I strive to remain close to character. :) Thank you all so much, for all of your kind words! I'm so glad you like the story so far! There is more to come! (heh. get it?) New chapters will be out very soon. :)


	6. Chapter 6

A flicker of terror came over Dean, at the sound of Cas's words. _Again_? Cas wanted Dean to suck his dick _again_? But, they just did that! In rush of anxiousness, Dean sat up straight on the bed. The angel was still clinging to the man with a dopey look on his pretty face, and raised up with him. 

“Uh, Cas,” Dean said, forcing a smile as he gently pulled Cas's arms from around his neck, “I need a drink, okay?”

Although Dean's voice had been a little shaky, Cas seemed to understand. He nodded a little, as his blue eyes filled with concern.

“Of course, Dean. Please take as much time as you need to refuel,” the angel prompted, smiling.

Dean took a breath as he got up from the bed, feeling like he was trying to escape his own discomfort. Cas probably thought Dean needed a drink because he was thirsty. And, Dean _was_ a little thirsty, but he was mainly looking for a reason to get away for a moment. Because he did _not_ want to give anymore blow jobs. Having a dick in his mouth was just a little too unusual for Dean. Giving one blow job was enough for a lifetime. Besides, he knew that he was terrible at doing it, anyway. Dean mostly sucked Cas off because he felt bad about hurting him earlier. 

Even though the thought of putting a dick back in his mouth made Dean uncomfortable, he reminded himself that this was Cas's night. His _only_ night. If Cas wanted Dean to give him another blow job, Dean knew he wouldn't be able to resist giving in. One look from those baby-blue eyes, and Dean would be falling right back on his knees. But, he was going to need a few minutes to regroup, first.

Dean wandered back over to the mini-fridge and pulled open the door to grab a bottle of water. He would have grabbed a beer, to help sooth his nerves and get him ready for round three, but he was dehydrated as hell. Dean screwed off the cap and drank half of the bottle in one go; gulping it down without pausing. He was also subconsciously trying to wash the taste of dick out of his mouth. Ugh, it was practically the only thing he could think about. ' _You just sucked Cas's dick_ ,' his mind kept repeating, ' _Cas's dick was just inside your mouth!_ '

Dean took the time to put down the bottle and breathe, resting against the motel table for an extra second. He could feel Cas's eyes on him the whole time; watching his every move with studious curiosity. He knew that Cas was waiting on him to come back to bed so they could start again. But, Cas had just come, right? Didn't that mean it was going to take him a little more time to recover his stamina, anyway? Dean sighed, as he turned to finally look up at Cas again. 

“Cas,” Dean began, hoping to get his words right, “Your... your body needs a little time to, uh, bounce back from all that friction. It's gotta rebuild its momentum, so we might have to wait a little bit. Unless you feel like you can go again, that is -”

“I can go again, Dean,” Cas interrupted, smiling.

Dean's eyes wandered down to Cas's dick, where he saw that the thing was still jutting straight up from Cas's lap. It was, surprisingly, still stiff; waving around, like it was glad that Dean was staring at it. Dean blinked and shook his head a little, feeling kind of embarrassed. How the hell was Cas still hard? The guy had just blown a huge load! He should have been completely limp, right now! Dean figured it must have had something to do with angelic grace or some shit. But he really didn't want to blow Cas again. Not this soon...

“Uh... Do you mind if we do it in a different way, then?” Dean asked, trying to hide the desperation in his own voice.

While Dean was talking, Cas was looking over Dean's body. His blue eyes were flickering all over Dean's torso, as if he was looking at something strange. The angel's smile was gone, and he seemed confused. Dean glanced down at his own naked body for himself, thinking that something was wrong. But, there was nothing out of the ordinary. Cas still seemed a little perplexed, though. 

“Something wrong?” Dean asked, wanting the staring to stop.

“You... you are no longer aroused, Dean,” Cas pointed out.

Dean looked down again to see that his dick was, in fact, staring sadly at the floor. The man was quite used to seeing the sight of his own limp dick, so he didn't think much of it. Dean had ejaculated less than an hour before, anyway, so it was bound to turn limp again. Did Cas not know that this was normal?

“We can't all have magical dicks that stay pointed toward heaven, Cas,” Dean stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Dean didn't care if he lost his own erection. But Cas, though, didn't seem pleased with Dean's answer. The angel slowly got up from the bed and walked toward the man, making his own hard dick wobble around in front of him as he moved. Dean gulped, tearing his eyes away from Cas's dick and forcing himself to look back at the angel's pretty face. Cas's serious expression a little intimidating. The angel stopped less than a foot in front of the man, pausing to search his face.

“Can _you_ go again, Dean?” Cas asked, sounding curious.

“Um... I guess..?” Dean answered, feeling a little confused.

“Then, I'll help you,” the angel said simply.

Before Dean could ask Cas what he meant, the angel started lowering himself toward the floor. Dean watched, his eyes widening in shock, as Cas gingerly knelt down in front of him. Dean's heart began to pound, when he realized that Cas's face was only a few inches away from his dick. Holy shit! Was Cas going to _blow him_? But, this night belong to _Cas_ , not Dean! Was Cas really going to try to suck Dean's cock? Did Cas even know how to do it? 

It was then, that the dream from the night before returned to Dean's mind... 

“Cas,” Dean breathed, his breathing picking up, “you... you don't have to do this...”

Cas's eyes looked up at Dean the exact same way they did in the dream; piercing blue eyes full of innocent seduction, wet lips pouting ever so slightly. Between Dean's legs, his dick was starting to flick around with excitement. He was getting hard already, just from remembering Cas kneeling in front of him. And _seeing it now_...

“Please let me do it, Dean,” Cas requested quietly.

A small whimper escaped Dean's mouth. Those were the same words – the _exact same_ words – Cas said in Dean's dream! Geez, was this really a wet dream coming true, right now? Dean could feel his dick filling up with blood, and see it trying to rise up between them.

Apparently seeing that Dean was unable to respond, Cas turned his attention to the hardening member in front of him. The angel slowly and gently reached up to wrap his hand around it – making a huge wave of pleasure flash through Dean's body – before pausing to look up at Dean again. Though he had the sudden urge to thrust into Cas's hand, Dean held still; wanting to know what Cas was waiting for.

“I'm not sure what I'm doing,” the angel admitted in a mumble, “but, I'll try my best.”

Before Dean could say any words of encouragement, Cas gave a small smile and parted his lips to slide Dean's hardening dick into his mouth. Another, more intense wave of pleasure graced Dean's body, and he held down a noise that threatened to burst out of him. Shit, that felt good! Cas's eyes stayed fixed on Dean's; wide, blue, and unblinking. His wet mouth slowly began to bob along Dean's cock with hollow cheeks, leaving the man speechless above him.

Dean had received two blow jobs in his life. One from a drunk girl, in a dark alley behind some random bar in Detroit... and this one. And _this_ one beat out the other by a freaking long shot. It wasn't just the feeling of Cas's tight mouth around his cock, or the way Cas could almost take the entire thing all at once – Although, those additives were both amazing by themselves. It was the intense and unwavering stare that Cas held while he did it, that aroused Dean the most. Cas's open blue eyes never once looked away. It was as if Cas was taking pleasure in watching _Dean's_ pleasure; absorbed in his reactions, with child-like wonder. 

“S – son of a bitch,” Dean breathed, voice raspy. 

The man couldn't stop his hand from reaching forward to rest on the side of Cas's head. The feeling of Cas's silky dark hair in between his fingers only added to Dean's high. Shit, his hair was so warm and soft. Seeming to enjoy Dean's reactions, Cas slid even farther down; burying his nose into Dean's lower stomach. Dean groaned loudly, feeling the back of Cas's throat with the head of his dick. Oh, God! That felt so damn _good_! Dean's hand tightened on Cas's skull, holding him there for a moment.

“Sh – shit, Cas!” Dean panted, his eyebrows curving.

Dean thrust his hips a little bit, feeling Cas's tonsils rub against the end of his erection. Dean knew that his dick should have been cutting off Cas's air supply, and that Cas should have been gagging or choking by now. But he wasn't. The angel just stared up at Dean innocently, his blue eyes as clear as crystal. And it only made Dean ache with more pleasure. 

Since it wasn't hurting him, Dean allowed himself to thrust freely down Cas's throat. Cas didn't even flinch when Dean started moving. In fact, the angel brought his hands up to hold onto Dean's hips for leverage; helping him rock farther inside. Dean could feel the climax nearing in giant strides. Cas's inhuman methods only added to the fire burning in his lower stomach. Shit, Cas was so damn good at this! Dean couldn't stop the thrusts, now. He was holding onto Cas's soft head with both hands, while he hammered against the back of the angel's throat. 

“Gnah! Son of – ! Ahh! _Cas_!” Dean nearly screamed.

It wasn't long, before Dean felt his dick pulsing at the back of Cas's throat. Profanities slurred from his panting mouth as he came, still rocking into Cas's mouth. Cas still didn't flinch, even though Dean's come was bound to be filling him up. His stare never broke, either. Those giant blue orbs watched Dean the entire time, as he trembled in the ecstasy of his orgasm.

“Ahh!... Cas... s – shit,” Dean panted, slowly releasing Cas's soft head.

Once he could see that Dean was done, Cas slowly slid his mouth away from the man's dick; giving it a nice long suck on the way off. Dean's dick was left a soaking wet, throbbing mess, once Cas let go of it. While he looked down at the splendorous sight, Dean didn't miss that Cas's throat quivered. The angel had actually swallowed what Dean had left in his mouth. The man ached, just watching it.

“Did... did you just... swallow that?” Dean asked, still out of breath.

Cas used the edge of his wrist to wipe the extra spit from his mouth, before carefully rising back to his feet. His bare shoulders shrugged a little at Dean's question, while his blue eyes searched the man's face.

“It didn't seem to hurt the babysitter,” Cas said simply.

Dean shook his head, blinking repeatedly. He was still feeling a little delirious from his recent orgasm, and was kind of confused. Why didn't Cas choke, when Dean's dick was in his throat? Didn't he need to breathe?

“What, do you not have a gag reflex or something?” Dean asked, still amazed at how far he could reach down the angel's throat.

Cas's eyebrows came together at the sound of Dean's question, and his messy head tilted a bit.

“Gag reflex?” the angel asked, sounding like he'd never heard the words before.

From the sound of Cas's bewildered voice, Dean could only assume that the angel had no idea what he was talking about. Apparently, angels were equipped with better sexual advantages than normal people, and Dean was secretly grateful. In fact, he was feeling more than just grateful. As Dean stood there, staring at the innocent look on Cas's beautiful face, he felt more emotion than he had in a long time... 

Dean swallowed a gulp of nervousness, before stepping forward to crush his mouth against Cas's. Their tongues met, and goosebumps rose on every inch of Dean's skin at the sensation. His large arms circled around Cas's waist and he slid his hands up the angel's hot, bare back; holding Cas in place, while his lips moved to kiss along Cas's damp neck. Dammit, how could kissing someone feel so good, even after the sex was over? Why did it seem like Dean couldn't get enough of Cas tonight? 

“Dean,” Cas said softly, his hot breath brushing against Dean's ear, “how long does it take you to become ready to go again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the 'Magical dicks that stay pointed toward heaven' line will always be one of my favorites. :) I hope this chapter sounds pretty good, too. Thank you all so much for reading and commenting! I so love all of the encouragement! :) I'll be posting another chapter very soon. (Like, in a few minutes. lol)


	7. Chapter 7

Even though Castiel had asked him a question, Dean continued to mouth at the angel's neck for a moment. Castiel indulged in the feeling of Dean's tender, moving lips, as they kissed their way back up to meet his own momentarily. The angel had no idea why the man was being so affectionate, by hugging and kissing him. But, Castiel rather liked the act of kissing, so he didn't openly question it. Dean pulled his mouth away to speak, but never let go of Castiel's body. His large arms remained wrapped around Cas's lower back; holding him delicately.

“I dunno, Cas,” Dean answered, still trying to catch his breath, “Why?”

Castiel glanced down at Dean's chest, where sweat had formed on his tan skin. Even though Dean had been successful in causing his vessel to spurt the white stuff – which he assumed concluded a session of intercourse – Castiel still felt like he had not completely cast aside his virgin graces. There was still something he had not done yet. And there was a particular way he wanted to do it.

“I want to try the first position again, Dean,” Castiel admitted, tilting his head down with bashfulness.

He watched the muscles in Dean's neck tighten, as the man swallowed with discomfort. It seemed like every time Castiel suggested something new, Dean appeared frightened to try it. But, this was something that they had already done. Why would Dean still be hesitant to attempt it, if he'd already done it before? After glancing around, Dean began to carefully tug Castiel toward the motel table behind them.

“Let's look at some other ones first,” the man suggested.

Castiel allowed Dean to guide him back to the electronic device on the table, still clinging to the human's bare body. Though Castiel was already firmly set on his decision, he obeyed Dean's wishes; knowing that it would make Dean feel more comfortable. The man stepped over and opened his device again, displaying the chart of red and blue figures on the lit screen. 

“Go ahead,” Dean sighed, gesturing for Castiel to look at the chart, “Order off the menu again. After giving you some head, I guess I'm up for pretty much anything tonight.” 

Castiel smiled a little, at Dean's willingness to perform any act that Cas wanted. The angel turned his attention to the screen, while Dean's lips found their way back to his neck. Though the feeling of Dean's mouth was a bit distracting, Castiel tried to focus on the figures before him. All of the erotic positions looked quite similar to each other; limbs folded certain ways, with hips meeting. But only one position caught Castiel's eye. The red figure was sitting on the edge of a bed, while the blue figure was in his lap, facing him.

“This one,” Cas said, pointing to the screen.

Dean gave Cas's neck one last peck with his wet lips, before raising his head to look. Castiel watched him search the figures and nod, feeling grateful that he agreed with the unique contortion.

“Okay,” Dean sighed, “You want to be the red guy, this time?”

“No. I wish to be the blue figure again,” Castiel corrected quietly.

Though Castiel was being quite serious, Dean's eyebrows slid together as if he'd made a terrible joke. The man's face tightened with concern, while his emerald eyes searched the angel with disbelief. 

“Cas,” he began, shaking his head a bit, “I hurt you, remember? Why would you want to be the blue guy again?”

Castiel pulled himself from Dean's arms, in order to turn and look at him fully. Cas knew that his reasoning would seem odd to Dean; that his personal desire to be physically invaded would be difficult for Dean to relate to. How could Castiel possibly explain it, in a way that Dean would understand? Castiel took a small moment to look down and take both of Dean's hands; providing an affectionate gesture, in an effort to be more persuasive. 

“Because... When you are inside of me, you are sharing my vessel. And it's the closest you and I will ever be to actually touching, Dean.”

Castiel watched, as Dean's face became clear with understanding. His emerald eyes softened in the dim light, and his broad shoulders relaxed a bit. The man nodded, before letting go of Castiel's hand and reaching for another tube from the table. Dean opened the container with his teeth – which sent a fresh streak of arousal to Castiel's member. Dean spit out the wrapper, before leading the angel back toward the bed. 

“Okay. We'll do it your way,” Dean agreed, turning to sit on the edge of the bed, “but we're gonna use lots of this stuff, alright? Safety first, Cas.”

Castiel nodded instantly. Whatever precautions Dean wanted to take were fine with him, so long as the angel was able to accomplish his goal. He stood closely and watched, as Dean opened the tube and poured a generous amount of the glistening liquid onto his softening erection. Castiel hoped that Dean's member would stay hard. He knew that Dean would be able to penetrate him better that way, and he wanted Dean to enjoy this experience, too. Castiel didn't miss that Dean twitched a little, as he coated himself with lubricant. But, once he was finished preparing himself, Dean tossed away the tube and waved Castiel toward him with open arms.

“Come here,” the man finally beckoned.

Castiel stepped toward him without hesitation. Dean helped Cas straddle his waist; gently holding the angel's lower back, while Cas rested both knees on each side of Dean's waist. Castiel held onto Dean's shoulders to steady himself as he climbed; feeling each of the man's muscles flex under his grip. He could feel the heat radiating from Dean's whole body in the close proximity they shared. Castiel looked down into Dean's forest green eyes while they got into position, seeing determination harbored in them. As Cas hovered over Dean's shaft, he could feel Dean rubbing some of the gooey liquid onto his entrance. The angel tried to brace himself as he felt Dean readying him; hoping this attempt to fornicate wouldn't be as painful as the first.

“ _You_ come down on _me_ this time, Cas, baby,” Dean instructed.

Castiel gulped, feeling chills race down his own spine. Oh, there was something so arousing about the way Dean's voice sounded, when he called Cas by that term of endearment. The angel adored it unlike anything else... Taking his orders to heart, Castiel slowly began to ease down onto Dean's stiff organ. His heart pounded faster, as he felt Dean sliding further and further inside. Through the haze of his arousal, Castiel noticed that Dean's body was flinching as he moved.

“Are you okay, Dean?” Castiel asked, not wanting to hurt him.

“Just a little over-sensitive,” Dean informed, shrugging it off, “Keep going.”

Although he remained concerned for Dean's well-being, Castiel did as he was directed; sliding all the way down to sit almost flat in Dean's lap. Though the stretching of such a sensitive area was still a little painful, the feeling of Dean being so deep inside his vessel aroused Castiel more than he could have imagined. Castiel slowly raised a little, before gently sliding back down for the first time. And, _oh_ , it felt glorious...

Dean stared up at Castiel as he moved, watching with bright, vivid eyes. His lightly freckled face was wet with sweat; glistening and shining in the dim light. Castiel slid up and down once more in his lap; little faster, this time. Underneath him, Dean sighed at the speedy momentum, while his eyes fluttered shut. Castiel was beginning to feel more comfortable with this particular act. It was starting to feel like Dean belonged inside him. But, he wanted more. He _needed_ more.

“Touch me,” Castiel requested in a whisper, sliding a hand into Dean's damp hair.

Dean almost instantly complied. He reached between them to firmly grasp Castiel's erection with his entire hand. A small whimper came from Castiel's open lips, as he felt Dean's tight fingers working on his sensitive organ. Castiel continued to slide up and down as it happened, deliberately clenching his muscles around Dean's erection inside him. _This_ felt more like intercourse. This was how it was supposed to be done; with both of them relying on one another for pleasure, and sharing the ecstasy of physical contact. This was what Castiel had intended to do with Dean all along. This was always how he wanted to get rid of his virgin graces... 

Castiel reached down to gently clutch Dean's face and tilt it upward. While he moved, Castiel bent down to join their mouths as he kept sliding; allowing his own tongue to swim freely inside Dean's delicious mouth. The familiar taste of Dean's kiss made Cas's senses soar. He rocked forward into Dean's hand as he bounced along the man's erection, feeling the pleasure flow through him in waves.

“Ah... D – Dean,” Castiel groaned, his voice echoing inside the moist cave of Dean's mouth. 

Dean leaned back a little bit to breathe, as his hand picked up pace on the angel's erection. Castiel drank in the sight below him, becoming intoxicated with Dean once more. His wet, heaving chest. His wide, amorous eyes. His tight, flexing muscles... Castiel had never beheld anything as beautiful as the sight of Dean Winchester during intercourse. 

Dean let out a small 'mmm,' as Castiel nearly bounced in his lap. The angel could feel that there was no longer any pain radiating from his lower half. Only friction and pleasure remained; baiting Castiel to move faster as it mounted. The angel's heart hammered against his ribs, while he struggled to maintain a regular breathing pattern. Dean was causing intense pleasure wash over him in waves; drowning him in a sea of bliss. While he neared the edge, though, Castiel remembered what Dean had instructed him to do when he was close to orgasm...

“Dean,” Cas panted, hoping to warn him, “it's... It's very close.”

Dean nodded at Castiel's warning, while his mouth dangled open. In response to the angel's words, Dean's hand quickened on Cas's erection. His fist was moving up and down in a blur; catapulting Castiel toward the finish. The angel gasped aloud, feeling the climax ascending upon him. 

“That's it, Baby,” Dean purred with a nod, eying Cas's lips, “Let go.”

Hearing Dean's voice was all it took to help Castiel over the edge. The angel groaned loudly in the room, as all of his muscles convulsed with his release. In the haze of his assent, Castiel looked down to see the white stuff launch from his erection and splatter against Dean's stomach and chest; painting him with star-like constellations. Dean was thrusting inside him the entire time, appearing to be close as well. Though he was drunk from his own euphoric high, Castiel watched Dean's face fall from determination to desperate need. The man's head fell back and released a moan, allowing Cas to view his straining neck. In that moment, Castiel knew Dean was climaxing with him.

“Ahh! Dammit! C – Cas,” Dean breathed.

Once Dean's body seemed to be done flinching, both of them slowed to a stop; hearts racing and limbs trembling. Dean took a few breaths, before carefully falling back against the bed, causing Castiel to topple flat on him. The angel's head rested conveniently on Dean's heaving, wet chest, and he could feel and hear the man's rapid heartbeat. Castiel blinked continuously, finding it difficult to form proper thoughts. 

But, as he lay recovering on top of Dean's quivering body, there was one thought that crossed Castiel's mind. After his latest, overwhelming, phenomenal performance with Dean, Castiel's virgin graces were definitely no longer intact. A smile rested on Castiel's lips for a moment, before he raised to kiss his way across Dean's open chest. He wanted to taste the salt of Dean's skin and memorize this moment; to embed it into his subconscious forever. Virginity was no longer a trait that Castiel possessed. As Castiel's mouth moved over Dean's collar bone, the man took a deep breath under him.

“That was hot as hell,” Dean sighed, gently resting a hand on Cas's moist back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there anything better than Destiel sex? Hmm... Nope. I don't think so. :) In case you couldn't tell, I adore the thought of Dean calling Cas 'Baby.' And, I hope you do, too. 'Cause he's gonna do that a lot in this story. :) Thank you guys so much, for continuing to read and comment on this story, even though the chapters are coming out at random times. I love you all! :) I will be working very hard to get the last three chapters of part one out by this weekend. Thank you again! Have a great week! :)


	8. Chapter 8

Dean stared up at the dark motel ceiling, as he lay flat on his back underneath Cas. The man's whole body was still tingling with the aftershock of sex, and sweat was pouring off of him. Geez, it felt like he had just finished running a freaking marathon or something. Dean was physically exhausted – but completely satisfied. He'd never had sex this good. All the one night stands in his life couldn't even hold a candle to this night. 

Cas was still kissing Dean's neck and running his hands all over him; like the angel was still raring to go, even though they had just finished for the third or fourth time. It was hard to think that Cas might be wanting to have sex _again_ , when Dean was so tired. Did the guy not need to take a second to breathe, first? Dean lazily glanced down at the top of Cas's head in the dim light.

“Cas,” he said, tightening his grip on the angel's wet back, “you're ready to go again, aren't you?”

“Yes, Dean,” Cas said, his lips brushing against Dean's skin, “ready when you are.”

Dean shook his head a little, feeling defeated. He was still in awe of how Cas couldn't stop having sex tonight. Cas was really trying to make up for all those centuries of abstinence, wasn't he? Though he was more than willing to give Cas what ever he wanted, Dean was unsure of how much more intense pleasure his own body could handle. One more orgasm like the last one was sure to give him brain damage or something. Dean shook his head a little, at his own thoughts. He never thought that _Cas_ would be the one to supply him with life-altering orgasms... 

In the heat of his affectionate kissing, Cas raised a little to let his lips trail up to Dean's face. Dean kissed him back lazily for a second, wanting to coddle his needs. But the man was still hardly able to function. His heavy head dropped back to the pillow as he pulled away to breathe, leaving Cas's lips to fall back to his neck. Dean closed his eyes at the sensation of the angel's wet tongue gliding against his jugular, still feeling unsure about his own stamina. He _did_ want to have sex with Cas again, of course. But, the thought of putting his body through all that work again seemed extremely tiring. 

“I'm gonna need a time out before the next round,” Dean managed to say. 

Cas's plump, moist lips slid away from Dean's neck, as he paused to look up at him with a hint of concern in his blue eyes. 

“Is something wrong, Dean? Are you hurt?” Cas asked, sounding genuinely fearful.

“N – no, nothing like that,” Dean said, putting Cas at ease, “I just need to rest a minute, if that's okay.”

Cas's concern seemed to melt away instantly, as a small smile lit up his glistening face. 

“That's very okay,” the angel whispered, “Take as much time as you need.”

Instead of kissing Dean's neck again, Cas softly laid his head down on the pillow next to Dean's. The man closed his eyes, as a huge yawn suddenly burst from his mouth. Dean stretched a little, feeling his arm tighten around Cas without warning. He couldn't help but think about how nice it was, to have a warm body laying next to him. Man, it was so good to feel Cas's body heat, and smell the woodsy scent of his hair, and listen to the sound of his lungs breathing in and out... 

“I'm glad I changed my mind,” Dean mumbled, wanting Cas to know.

“So am I,” Cas replied softly, “This night has meant the world to me, Dean. I'll never be able to repay you.”

“Hmm,” Dean smirked, “I dunno... If you give me a BJ every night for the rest of my life, I might be satisfied.”

“That can be arranged,” Cas said simply.

Dean's eyes flew open, at Cas's blunt statement. Was he being serious? Was Cas really willing to suck Dean's dick every single night? _For the rest of his life_? Although the thought certainly triggered Dean's interest, it wasn't enough to drive his exhaustion away. The man's eyes closed again, while another yawn caused his mind to turn fuzzy. Dammit, he was so tired. A little rest was all he needed. Then, he could bang Cas's brains out again.

“Five minutes,” Dean mumbled, feeling unconsciousness drape over him.

 

Castiel blinked toward the far wall of the room, after hearing Dean's slurred words. What was Dean talking about? Five minutes until what? The angel raised up to ask, only to find Dean peacefully asleep. His green eyes were closed, his mouth was slightly agape, and all of his muscles seemed to be relaxed. Castiel was once again caught off guard by Dean's beauty. Even when he slept, Dean was a work of art. 

Castiel always knew that Dean's body was unable to keep up with an angelic vessel, when it came to physical activities. And, apparently, intercourse was no exception. Dean needed rest, in order to replenish his own stamina and maintain his sexual talent. Though most of Dean's actions tonight had far out-shined Cas's, the angel was quite pleased with his own abilities. For this being his first time, Castiel thought he performed rather well. He was glad that he was able to cause Dean's body to ejaculate; to give Dean pleasure, even though it wasn't required. Having Dean share this night with him meant more to Castiel than he could ever put into words.

The angel watched over the man, as he slept comfortably on the bed. Every now and then, Castiel would softly stroke Dean's reddened cheek with the back of his fingers, or touch Dean's rising chest with the palm of his hand; just to feel him. Cas found it difficult to stop himself from doing so. The simple act of touching Dean's body was unlike anything else he'd ever experienced. His own body craved to interact with Dean's as if it was a necessity, like touching Dean kept him alive... 

Castiel stared at Dean for the longest time, just simply memorizing his handsome features. The angel attempted to imagine all of the things that Dean's body had been through, both good and bad. How many other humans had Dean shared his body with? Did any of them make him feel the way Castiel did? Were they able to cause Dean to ejaculate, too? What about tonight? Did Castiel satisfy Dean, as much as Dean had satisfied him? While the angel sat pondering over the wonder of Dean, the window caught his eye. 

Castiel turned to see the sky beyond the glass turning purple with daylight.

An odd sensation of panic came over Castiel, at the sight of dawn approaching. The darkness outside was fading away, and it made him realize that it was over. His night with Dean – the one and only night Dean would ever give him – was over. Castiel's heart raced with dread, as he looked back down at the sleeping man beside him. The angel had a strong urge to reach down and shake Dean awake; to try and salvage the last, tiny bit of time they had left. To ask him for one more act of passion, before the sun finished rising.

But he couldn't. 

Dean looked utterly peaceful as he slept. His face was so calm and beautiful, as the first glow of morning light stretched across his tan skin. Castiel couldn't bear to wake him, just for the sake of his own pleasure. A knot seemed to tighten in Castiel's stomach, as he glanced between the light at the window and Dean's lovely face. He had forgotten about sunrise, and now it was here. It was too late to do anymore. No more kissing. No more intercourse. Their night was over.

In a stupor of disappointment, the angel gently rose from the bed and clothed his vessel. Though he was filled with sadness and remorse, Castiel reprimanded himself in his mind. He knew that he shouldn't be feeling this way. He had gotten what he'd asked for. Dean had given him the most beautiful gift he had ever received. Dean performed intercourse with him, more than once. It should not have hurt this much to see day break. But it did. 

Castiel knew he couldn't stay. If he stayed, Dean's naked body would cause him too much pain to look at. The mere sight of it would taunt him mercilessly. Instead, Castiel decided to leave Dean in peace; to let him rest, and wake up fully refreshed. Before he left, though, the angel went to the motel table and scribbled a small note for the man, to thank him for everything. He left it among the items Dean had purchased for the night. 

As he took one last look around the room, Castiel quietly returned to Dean's bedside. He sincerely hoped that Dean had enjoyed this night as much as he did. He hoped that Dean would awake in a few hours in a content mood; that he would cherish the memories they had made together. Wanting to take one last memory with him, Castiel slowly leaned down to place a small, gentle kiss on the edge of Dean's mouth. The man never stirred from his sleep, and Castiel was glad. 

Though he was still aching inside, the angel flew from the room with a small smile.


	9. Chapter 9

Dean's eyes began to burn, as he felt a bright light shining on them. He grumbled in annoyance and tightened his eyelids in defiance. Sunlight or no sunlight, Dean was determined to get his four hours in, dammit. He rolled away from the disturbing glow; tossing himself over, onto his stomach – and a sharp, stinging pain shot through him. His eyes flew open at the feeling of his sensitive dick sliding against the rough bed. Dean reached down to hold himself in his sleepy daze, feeling confused. Why the hell was his dick so tender? Why did it feel so – overused?

It was then, that images of being inside Cas flooded his mind.

Dean rolled back over on the bed instantly, sitting up to look around. He blinked repeatedly, trying to get his eyes to focus on the scene. The motel room was full of natural sunlight from the window; making Dean's naked body nearly glow in the light. He was still naked, from the night before. And Cas was gone.

Dean tried to swallow, though his mouth was dry, and his eyes were darting around in a panic. Cas was gone? But, why was he gone? They were having fun, weren't they? Did he get bored and fly off? For an instant, Dean thought Cas might be in the bathroom. Maybe he was doing some angelic shit in there, or something. Feeling kind of desperate, Dean rolled off the bed and stumbled to the bathroom door, hoping to find the angel there. But the room was dark and empty. Dean turned back around and scanned the motel room again, seeing bottles of lube laying all over the floor. He was the only person there. While he looked around in a daze, Dean's sight eventually wandered toward the window – and he realized why Cas left. It was because the sun was up, and Dean told Cas that he would only give him the night. 

Dean hissed a couple of profanities under his breath, as hit his fist against the bathroom door behind him; mad at himself. Why the hell did he tell Cas that? Why the hell did he make a 'one night only' stipulation? He could have woken up to some great sex a moment ago, if he hadn't made that stupid rule! He could have woken up _in Cas's arms_ , if he hadn't been so damn _stupid_! 

In an effort to calm himself down, Dean wandered toward the motel table by the window. The whole surface was still cluttered with boxes of condoms and tubes of lube. The man sighed as he glanced along all of the intimate products, feeling like shit. He was seriously debating on praying to Cas; to ask him to come back, so that they could spend a little more time alone together. But, while Dean was thinking on it, a small piece of paper caught his eye. It was laying amongst the pile of lube and condoms. Dean picked it up, and instantly knew that the perfect script was from Cas.

_Thank you, Dean._

That was all it said. Dean sighed angrily, as he tossed the note back on the table. Ugh, why did that tiny slip of paper make Dean feel worse? Leave it to Cas to be all dramatic. It wasn't like they were never going to see each other again... Right?

A sudden, hard knock at the door startled Dean out of his thoughts. The man gasped and snapped his head toward the motel door at once. Who was there? Was it _Cas_?

“Dean,” Sam's muffled voice called from outside, “Dean, are you awake? Lemme in.”

The blood drained from Dean's face, at the sound of his little brother's voice. Sammy was back? Already? Dean glanced around, seeing inappropriate things everywhere; including his own naked ass. Oh, shit! He couldn't let Sam in here! Not while the place looked like a used set from a porno! Sam continued to knock impatiently.

“Wake up, Dean,” he called.

“Uh, g – gimme a minute,” Dean growled.

Dean quickly dashed to grab the trash can from the bedside, before running back to the cluttered table. He used his arm to scoop everything off the table into the garbage. From there, he hurried to grab a few stray tubes of lube from the bed and off the floor, tossing them into the can with everything else. Sam kept pounding on the door the whole time; making Dean's rage spike. God, why couldn't that kid wait just a few more seconds?! Geez! 

“It's not exactly warm out here, Dean,” Sam grumbled.

“Shut the hell up, Sam,” Dean replied.

After the garbage can was full, Dean hid it under the motel table. He gave the room another quick survey, to make sure he'd gotten rid of everything from the night before. His eyes flashed a glance down, to see his naked body staring back up at him. Shit, he couldn't open the door while he was naked. But, where the hell were his clothes? Dean remembered Cas zapping them off, but where were they now? It seemed like the room was void of all clothing! Dammit, he just needed a pair of pants! Where were the pants?! Sam's knocks started getting louder, and even more annoying.

“Seriously, Dean. Open the door,” the younger brother groaned.

“I'll seriously _cut you_ if you say one more word,” Dean threatened.

He dashed back to the bathroom, to grab a towel from the rack. He wrapped it around his waist and tucked it tight, before looking around the room one last time. Everything looked normal enough. Hopefully, Sam wouldn't be able to tell there had been hot, passionate sex here the night before. Rolling his eyes at the knocking, Dean stomped up to the motel door and ripped it open. He glared up at his little brother as soon as he saw him.

“Really? What the hell, man,” Dean barked, annoyed.

As soon as they met eyes, Sam's eyebrows came together. He was looking up and down Dean's throat for some reason; seeming concerned.

“What happened to your neck?” the kid asked.

Dean gulped, feeling heat rise on his own cheeks. Oh, God. What was wrong with his neck? Dean gave his brother an odd expression, before he turned to look in the motel mirror. From his reflection, Dean could see that the entire right side of his neck was one giant bruise. Dean leaned in closer to the mirror, inspecting it with his mouth open. Holy shit, that was a lot of bruises! He was going to have to tell Cas to lighten up on the hickeys. There were some fingertip-sized bruises on his shoulders, too; where Cas had clung to him too tightly... 

“Did you get into a bar fight or something?” Sam asked, entering the room to put the Impala keys on the table. 

“Maybe I did,” Dean said carefully.

If Sam wanted to believe that Dean was roughed up during a bar fight, than he was more than glad to go along with that story. Just as long as Sam didn't know the truth. While Sam took off his jacket and tossed it on the table, Dean turned around to think. He really wanted to see Cas again. A tiny little note left on a motel table wasn't gonna cut it. Dean needed to see that bastard's pretty face again, and tell him... Huh. What did Dean want to tell him, exactly?

“I'm guessing you got laid last night,” Sam said sneakily.

Dean nearly gasped and spun around. Sam had pulled the trash can out from under the table, and was perusing through the contents. Embarrassment washed over Dean instantly, at the sight of his brother going through all the lube and condoms. Ew! Sam didn't need to be looking at that stuff! Dean stomped over and ripped the trash can from Sam's hands.

“It's none of your business,” Dean grumbled.

As Dean was walking away with it, Sam quickly reached over his shoulder and grabbed the slip of paper out of the trash. Dean dropped the can from his hands and instantly fought to get the tiny note away from his gigantic brother. 

“What's this? _Thank you, Dean_? Ooooh, she's got pretty handwriting,” Sam teased, waving the paper around.

Dean had to nearly climb up his little brother like a tree to get it, but he eventually tore the note out of Sam's hand. He had to hold onto his towel to keep it from dropping, while Sam laughed to himself. God. If Sam only knew who _she_ really was...

“Stay out of my sex life,” Dean warned, his heart pounding from nearly getting caught.

Sam chuckled, but thankfully turned to go to the bathroom. His absence left Dean to stand in the motel bedroom by himself, holding the note from Cas. The man looked down at the perfectly written script again, and sighed heavily. Dean really needed to see Cas. He needed to look Cas in the eye, and tell him...

Aw, hell. He needed to tell Cas how he really felt.


	10. Chapter 10

The sea breeze tossed around Castiel's dark hair, as he looked out over the ocean once again. He was sitting on the edge of his broken lighthouse, watching the high sun sparkle across the waves far below. Dean was on the angel's mind, of course. The events that had taken place the night before had been a constant companion to him, ever since he left the motel room. A small smile emerged on Castiel's face, as he recalled the taste of Dean's skin on his lips. 

Their night had been perfect, even with the awkward start. And it was everything Castiel had hoped for. It was intimate and meaningful – and he got to share it with the one man that he adored above all others. Dean was able to cast out Castiel's virgin graces in more ways than one; through the use of their entire bodies. Cas could always count on Dean to find his own way of doing things, and last night was no exception.

The wonderful memories caused a slight ache to grow in the angel's chest, though. It occurred to him that Dean had probably forgotten about the whole night, already. Their brief rendezvous made a powerful impact on Castiel, but Dean would probably never speak of it again. Avoiding emotions was just how the man coped. Intercourse was a repetitive occurrence for Dean, and he would have no problem disregarding the night he'd spent with Castiel. Although the thought made him feel remorseful, Castiel tried to remind himself that he had at least shared the night with Dean. One night. And that was all he could ask for.

“ _Cas_.”

Castiel's eyes widened, as the sound of Dean's lovely voice graced his angelic conscious. The angel carefully stood up on the lighthouse roof, listening more attentively, to hear what Dean needed to say. The sea breeze tossed around the long hem of his coat, as he stood as still as stone.

“ _I'm parked at mile marker one twenty six, on interstate seventy-one. If you could come_ -”

Before he even heard the rest of Dean's prayer, Castiel flew to the man's location immediately. The angel wasn't concerned with why he'd been called. If Dean needed him, Castiel would always come. No matter the reason. When Cas appeared near the highway, he saw Dean leaning against his car. The man's hands were in his pockets, and his green eyes were tracing the ground in front of him. Just seeing Dean's familiar face made Castiel's stomach flutter. Dean seemed well rested, and as beautiful as ever.

“ - and see me, that'd be great,” Dean concluded, still unaware that Cas was already there.

For a moment, Castiel only admired him; watching Dean look toward the sky, as if hoping to see something – or someone – up there. His eagerness made the angel smile with fondness.

“Hello, Dean,” Castiel said quietly.

Dean's head raised, as he spun to look toward the angel instantly. Relief appeared to sweep over his expression, as he took in the sight of Castiel nearby. Was it possible that Dean had missed him? Dean slowly strode toward Castiel, as cars flew by on the highway behind him. The emerald eyes met the blue, and Cas could almost see the night before written on Dean's face...

“Hey,” the man said, his voice full of bashfulness, “I, uh... I didn't see you this morning.”

Castiel looked around for a moment, feeling a touch of embarrassment. Did Dean actually wish for him to stay until morning? 

“Well,” the angel uttered, “I wasn't sure if you'd want to see me. After...”

Castiel wasn't sure how to sum up the entire night in one sentence. There was no way he could possibly add every tiny, intimate, _erotic_ detail that deserved to be included. Dean's face slightly glowed red, as he cleared his throat nervously. It was apparent that Castiel didn't need to say more.

“Yeah,” Dean said, reaching up to his own collar, “about that...”

The man tugged the fabric of his shirt away from his neck, revealing large, dark bruises on his skin. Castiel's mouth fell open in surprise, at the terrible sight of Dean's wounds. Was Castiel the cause of it? Had he truly kissed Dean's neck with enough force to leave bruises? Dean raised an eyebrow in amusement.

“You've gotta go a little easier on the hickeys, Cas,” he smirked.

“My deepest apologies, Dean,” the angel muttered.

Castiel reached his hand out and gently cupped it around Dean's warm neck. The angel healed the man with a soothing touch, letting his palm glow with grace. Cas hated to see Dean's body injured, especially if he was the cause of it. Dean held still as he did so; closing his eyes blissfully, as if it was pleasurable for him. After he was sure Dean's skin was clean, Castiel attempted to pull his hand away. But Dean's hand jutted up behind it, to keep it pressed against him.

“Cas,” Dean breathed, his green eyes fluttering open to look at him, “I've gotta tell you...”

“Tell me what, Dean?” Castiel asked, seeing seriousness in his face.

Dean huffed a breath, as if his words were going to be difficult to say. Castiel waited patiently for them, seeing how much they meant for Dean to speak.

“Last night... made me realize...” the man paused to huff a breath of frustration, at his own stumbling, “Look, I'm not good with these things, okay? Bear with me... I just want to tell you that...” 

Dean's mouth hung open for a moment, while his eyes searched Castiel's. The angel could see that the man was gaining courage. It was beginning to glow in his eyes, like fire. After a second more of preparation, Dean finally spoke.

“I never want to have sex with anyone else but you,” he admitted, “... ever again.”

Castiel blinked at Dean's strange statement, feeling a mixture of confusion and awe. Dean never wanted to have sex with anyone else? What exactly did that mean? Castiel felt Dean's throat tense under his hand, as the man swallowed with anxiousness.

“You mean... you would like to try it again, Dean?” Cas asked carefully, feeling a smile grow on his own mouth, “Even though I've already lost my virgin graces?”

Dean gave a firm nod, seeming glad that Castiel understood.

“Let's keep them away,” he suggested, with a smirk.

“They won't return, Dean. They are gone forever,” Castiel informed. 

Dean rolled his eyes at the angel's comment, but his smile remained.

“We've gotta work on your sense of humor, Cas, baby,” Dean grinned.

Castiel tensed again, at the private name Dean had given him. It seemed to affect him every time he heard Dean say it. As the two of them stared into each others' eyes, Dean reached up and gripped Castiel's chin between his thumb and index finger. Cas held still, when he realized that Dean was leaning forward. The man pressed his lips to the angel's; reigniting all the sensations from the night before. Dean's tongue was slowly tracing a circle inside Castiel's mouth; meaningfully and seductively. Arousal was invading Cas's body again, just from a simple kiss. He quickly pulled away to take a breath.

“Can we do it now, Dean?” Castiel practically begged.

Dean's eyes widened with shock, as his smile grew.

“You're always ready to go, aren't you?” he said, shaking his head, “Lucky for you, I've got the Impala back. How flexible do you think you are?”

As Castiel opened his mouth to answer, Dean's cell phone rang from his pocket. Their hands hesitantly fell away from each other, as Dean rolled his eyes and pulled out his cellular device. Castiel watched him press a few buttons, before he answered the call.

“What is it Sam?” Dean asked, his voice harboring frustration.

“Uh, Dean,” Sam said, his voice coming from the speaker, “I just opened your laptop and... for some odd reason, there's a web site up called 'Homosexual Kama Sutra.'”

Dean and Castiel flashed glances at each other, in horror.

“... Do I wanna know what that's about?” Sam asked, nervously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! The last three chapters of Virgin Graces; all shiny and new! :) If this is the first time you've ever read this story before, you'll be happy to know that this the first part in a 7-part-long series! (YAY!) :) The second part is called "Desecrating the Impala," and I'll be revising and posting it very soon! I do hope you've enjoyed this story and all its smutty, quirky, fluffiness. :) And I hope you'll stick around for more of this story. :) Thank you all sooo much, for reading and reviewing! I love you all! :)


End file.
